


KITKATS - r. suna

by byakuyashubby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, Volleyball, relationships, rintarouxreader, suna, sunarintarou, sunaxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyashubby/pseuds/byakuyashubby
Summary: ˣ ₊ (=^ᴗ^)ﾉ﹒in which a boy ˀˀ₍ who's tired of being called a 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗲𝗿, ₎・meets a girl 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒘 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒂𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎.mature themes ,, strong language ,, mntl・health issues. ♡ ︵ . . by @byakuyashubbyrintarou suna x female!reader
Kudos: 9





	1. warnings.

𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐦, 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞  
𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 "𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐫" 𝐨𝐫 𝐚 "𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐛𝐨𝐲" 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲  
𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤.

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!

\- 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭  
\- 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐬  
\- 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠  
\- 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
\- 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞  
\- 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞.  
\- 𝐚𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐞.

𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄!

\- 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬  
𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞. 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝  
𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐍𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥. 𝐲𝐚'𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬, 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨  
𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝. 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞, 𝐭𝐲𝐯𝐦.


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'd never taken in a stranger in until today.

atsumu, osamu, aran, and rintarou sat on a couch as they watched the people around them party with drinks in their hand, grinding on each other as the dj blasted music in all sorta of languages. another person walked over to rintarou, slurring their words as they wrapped their arm around his shoulder. "ayo, i know you're high. slide some-" rintarou was pissed. "i'm NOT a stoner, i DON'T smoke, and for crying out fucking loud, your breath stinks." he hissed, shoving the other person off of him as he stood up and brushed himself off, downing his drink as he felt his vision become blurry.

the rest of his friends smirked at him, watching him walk off outside as they shrugged. "got was was comin' to 'em," atsumu laughed as he put his lit cigarette back inside of his mouth. osamu sighed, taking a small sip of his water. "you're lucky i come here only to make sure you idiots don't die." he frowned, worried for rintarou to see if he'd cause a commotion. it wasn't like him to lose his cool.

rintarou wobbled his way outside as he held his cup in his hand, drowning himself in the little bit of alcohol he had left in his cup before tossing it onto the grass. bumping into loads of people, tripping over a couple making out on the floor, rintarou sighed as he didn't know where he was going. or what he was doing. but he could care less.

'why does everyone think i'm a stoner, or a fucking catboy,' he thought. 'i don't even like cats. i'm a turtle person. and jesus, i hate smoking. that shit is annoying, and i despise it.' thoughts swarming his head like a hurricane, it all stopped as if the world paused when he bumped into you. feeling something soft in his face, his hands reached up to it, squeezing it softly. it felt.. squishy. but satisfying. he continued squeezing it, burying his head deeper into whatever it was.

your pov

startled, your cheeks got warm as your mouth dangled open. oh my god. oh my god. someone's face was in my boobs. they were in my boobs. and they are squeezing them. right now. what the fuck? okay okay, let's remove them first.

with all your strength, you yanked the person's head up, revealing a tired, drunk looking boy looking into your eyes with a bit of drool trailing down the side of his mouth. his hand fell to his sides, his black painted nails having the lamp reflect off of them. suna frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up. "hey, i was grabbing a pillow. what the fuck?" he hissed, stretching out his hand for your boobs again. you smacked his hand. "those are MY, uh.. pillows you're grabbing onto. STOP TOUCHING THEM!" you hissed back, proud of you standing up for yourself.

"i'm tired of this shit, man. either i'm the guy who smokes, the guy who should put on cat ears, and now i can't even rest my head on pillows. you know what? fuck you. i'm tired of this shit, and i'm tired of you," he placed his finger on your cheek, digging into it. "calling me those names. i like volleyball. VOLLEYBALL. v-o-l-l-e-y-b-a-l-l." he spelled it out, making you sigh. taking the boy into your arms as you shoved his head back into your breasts so you'd shut up, you dragged him to your car. you had come alone, anyway. it didn't matter to you. bringing him around to the passenger's side, you placed him in there as his eyes were half-lidded and he looked like he was going to doze off. assuming he probably wouldn't be able to remember where his house is, you decided to bring him to yours. it was the easiest option. your parents were home, but they were kind-hearted people who didn't care. they wouldn't allow him in your room, though, so he'd be sleeping in the guest room or on the couch..

you texted your parents, letting them know about the situation (minus the titty touching). your dad didn't like the sound of it, so he told you he'd take the boy and help him get situated in the guest room. you responded with an "okay!" started the car, and drove off speedily down the dark street to your house.

making your way inside as you unlocked the door, your dad was already there waiting as he snatched the boy from off of your shoulder and slung him over his, carrying him up the stairs to the guest room. 'he's definitely going to chew me out,' you breathed. your mom came over to you in a nightgown, tapping your shoulder. "don't worry, if he tries to get mad at you i'll take away his snacks." you both laughed, waving your mother goodnight as you ran up the stairs to your room, and flopped on the bed.

"today was exhausting." you whispered, standing up as you got out of your clothes and changed into your pajamas, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper placed in your room and putting your shoes back on the closet. 'levi ackerman would never like it if my room is dirty,' you smiled, patting the poster you had of him up on your wall. 'i know, i know darling. i have to shift again soon.' wiping your fake tears from your eyes. slipping into your bed, you held onto your [favorite anime character] plushie, snuggling into it as you dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. pls do not make ur plushie rintarou, that'd be embarrassing. giving me very much yoonbum..  
> anyway, hello !! this is for the girls with the booming system, here you go. mwah!!
> 
> let me know if you enjoy this story please :) i wanna know if i'm writing this for someone fiyhbjugyv


	3. boobs are nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party in the USA!!

atsumu, osamu, aran, and rintarou sat on a couch as they watched the people around them party with drinks in their hand, grinding on each other as the dj blasted music in all sorta of languages. another person walked over to rintarou, slurring their words as they wrapped their arm around his shoulder. "ayo, i know you're high. slide some-" rintarou was pissed. "i'm NOT a stoner, i DON'T smoke, and for crying out fucking loud, your breath stinks." he hissed, shoving the other person off of him as he stood up and brushed himself off, downing his drink as he felt his vision become blurry.

the rest of his friends smirked at him, watching him walk off outside as they shrugged. "got was was comin' to 'em," atsumu laughed as he put his lit cigarette back inside of his mouth. osamu sighed, taking a small sip of his water. "you're lucky i come here only to make sure you idiots don't die." he frowned, worried for rintarou to see if he'd cause a commotion. it wasn't like him to lose his cool.

rintarou wobbled his way outside as he held his cup in his hand, drowning himself in the little bit of alcohol he had left in his cup before tossing it onto the grass. bumping into loads of people, tripping over a couple making out on the floor, rintarou sighed as he didn't know where he was going. or what he was doing. but he could care less.

'why does everyone think i'm a stoner, or a fucking catboy,' he thought. 'i don't even like cats. i'm a turtle person. and jesus, i hate smoking. that shit is annoying, and i despise it.' thoughts swarming his head like a hurricane, it all stopped as if the world paused when he bumped into you. feeling something soft in his face, his hands reached up to it, squeezing it softly. it felt.. squishy. but satisfying. he continued squeezing it, burying his head deeper into whatever it was.

your pov

startled, your cheeks got warm as your mouth dangled open. oh my god. oh my god. someone's face was in my boobs. they were in my boobs. and they are squeezing them. right now. what the fuck? okay okay, let's remove them first.

with all your strength, you yanked the person's head up, revealing a tired, drunk looking boy looking into your eyes with a bit of drool trailing down the side of his mouth. his hand fell to his sides, his black painted nails having the lamp reflect off of them. suna frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up. "hey, i was grabbing a pillow. what the fuck?" he hissed, stretching out his hand for your boobs again. you smacked his hand. "those are MY, uh.. pillows you're grabbing onto. STOP TOUCHING THEM!" you hissed back, proud of you standing up for yourself.

"i'm tired of this shit, man. either i'm the guy who smokes, the guy who should put on cat ears, and now i can't even rest my head on pillows. you know what? fuck you. i'm tired of this shit, and i'm tired of you," he placed his finger on your cheek, digging into it. "calling me those names. i like volleyball. VOLLEYBALL. v-o-l-l-e-y-b-a-l-l." he spelled it out, making you sigh. taking the boy into your arms as you shoved his head back into your breasts so you'd shut up, you dragged him to your car. you had come alone, anyway. it didn't matter to you. bringing him around to the passenger's side, you placed him in there as his eyes were half-lidded and he looked like he was going to doze off. assuming he probably wouldn't be able to remember where his house is, you decided to bring him to yours. it was the easiest option. your parents were home, but they were kind-hearted people who didn't care. they wouldn't allow him in your room, though, so he'd be sleeping in the guest room or on the couch..

you texted your parents, letting them know about the situation (minus the titty touching). your dad didn't like the sound of it, so he told you he'd take the boy and help him get situated in the guest room. you responded with an "okay!" started the car, and drove off speedily down the dark street to your house.

making your way inside as you unlocked the door, your dad was already there waiting as he snatched the boy from off of your shoulder and slung him over his, carrying him up the stairs to the guest room. 'he's definitely going to chew me out,' you breathed. your mom came over to you in a nightgown, tapping your shoulder. "don't worry, if he tries to get mad at you i'll take away his snacks." you both laughed, waving your mother goodnight as you ran up the stairs to your room, and flopped on the bed.

"today was exhausting." you whispered, standing up as you got out of your clothes and changed into your pajamas, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper placed in your room and putting your shoes back on the closet. 'levi ackerman would never like it if my room is dirty,' you smiled, patting the poster you had of him up on your wall. 'i know, i know darling. i have to shift again soon.' wiping your fake tears from your eyes. slipping into your bed, you held onto your [favorite anime character] plushie, snuggling into it as you dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boobs. oppai.
> 
> hello. pls do not make ur plushie rintarou, that'd be embarrassing. giving me very much yoonbum..  
> anyway, hello !! this is for the girls with the booming system, here you go. mwah!!


	4. a house is not a home without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rintarous secrets are hidden deep within him.

"wake up."

"hey, it's morning."

"wake up before i drag you out of my bed."

what? it's my bed. but sheesh, is this a new detergent? it smells like a woman-  
"wake up sir, it's time for breakfast!"

rintarou opened his eyes, blinking as he violently stood up. meeting eye to eye with a woman he's never seen before. that wasn't his mom. where even is he? who's house is this? he couldn't have passed out at the party, osamu, atsumu, and aran would've taken him to one of their places and let him crash. so, what happened? where was he? the woman had a gentle expression on her face. she wore a nice gray suit, holding her [mom's skin tone] hand as he took it and slowly got out of bed. he looked at the bed he was sleeping in, with the white sheets ruffled a bit and the pillow indicating someone had definitely slept there. he bowed, apologizing to the woman.

"i'm sorry. i don't know how i got here, but i appreciate you welcoming me into your home," he spoke, his calm demeanor coming back to him. the lady only chuckled and motioned for him to come out of the room. "we don't have your uniform or anything, so my daughter is going to drop you home and then take you to school. sound good?" she said as he followed the woman out of the bedroom and down the stairs, the fresh aroma of [breakfast food] hitting his nose. it smelt good.

when he got down the stairs, he came face to face with two people. a young girl and a man. rintarou assumed the man would be the girl's father, so he bowed once again and apologized for his intrusion. he only nodded as he fixed the book he was reading and took a sip of coffee on the stool that was placed next to the island in the kitchen.

rubbing his eyes, he yawned as he took a seat on the empty side of the island. looking down and fiddling with his fingers in his lap, he bit the inside of his lip. fuck. what did he do to get here? he knows his mom wouldn't be pissed. it's not like she cared about him anyway, too busy telling him how he shouldn't play volleyball, or how he should be a businessman so she could get her way and be famous. every day, it was the same thing.

"rintarou, rintarou," she'd say, lighting another cigarette as one of the straps from her t-shirt slipped down her shoulder. "stop playing volleyball, or you'll end up broke and useless just like your stupid dad. you're already failing me, so no need to fail the world." she said, her words echoing through his mind. if he spoke back during that time anyway, she'd put out her cigarette on his hand and not let him treat the burn. he had them all over his stomach. which is why he was always extra careful in volleyball. he learned how to analyze people and their movements from predicting his mother's decisions.

"sir?" he felt a tap on his shoulder. "sir??" another one. some more came after that. he didn't realize until he snapped out of his thoughts and met face-to-face with the plate of food in front of him that he wasn't at home with his mother. a pink flush crept on his cheeks, as he muttered a small "sorry" before picking up his fork and taking small bites of [breakfast food.]

mom's pov

i could tell there was something wrong with this boy. he looked fragile like a glass vase and docile like a porcelain doll. he was skinny, his brown hair ruffled and messy from sleeping on it, and his knuckles were bruised. his eyes looked as if he's seen too many things to name. when she grabbed his hand, it was bony and long, and he seemed nervous. wondering, almost. she didn't want to accuse his family of anything, but god, whether it was the party or his home life, he didn't look right.

"what's your name?" i asked as i took his and the rest of my family's plates to the sink, coming back for a second round for the cups. he looked up, a blank expression on his face that looked like he practiced it for years. "rintarou suna. please feel free to call me whatever, i am indebted to you for taking me under your care." he said, giving a small nod as i smiled at him. "well, we don't have anything else to do, and i already packed both of your lunches, so why don't you guys get going? (name), call me when you get to his house and when you get to school." i waved them goodbye, shoving them out the door.

"[dad's name], we need to talk."

no one's pov

the car ride was gentle and silent, the hum of the music and the heat giving the car a welcoming aura. rintarou pulled out his phone, only to find out it was dead. just his luck too. he was going to get his ass rocked tonight. "do you have a charger?" he asked, resulting in (name) handing him one that was hooked to the car. "here you go," she smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. 'what was that??' he thought. ignoring it and giving her directions to his house, they eventually arrived at his so-called home. pulling up in front of the small apartment building, in a disgusting neighborhood. people were smoking outside of the building, others were selling drugs, and trash everywhere. (name) felt blessed to be in a nice house, and a good area.

"lock the doors, pull up your windows, and don't speak to anyone. trust me, it's for the best," rintarou told the girl. she nodded, watching him hop out of the car and jog inside of the apartment, closing the door. she did exactly as he told her too, waiting for him to come back.

rintarou's pov

i had my keys in my pocket, dragging them out as i climbed to my room window with the fire escape. unlocking the patio with my keys, i slipped into my bedroom. discarding my party clothes, i stared at my reflection solemnly. shit. the burn marks were everywhere, i looked like an ashtray. that is what i am. just my mother's ashtray.

snapping myself out of my thoughts, i grabbed my uniform and slipped into it quickly. grabbing a hold of my backpack, handling my volleyball uniform, and shoving it inside the sack. i already had all my homework for the upcoming assignments neatly placed in there in a folder, but double-checking wouldn't hurt anyone. i can't risk getting in trouble.

i double-checked to see if everything was in order, which it was. i cleaned up my room by putting the previous night's clothes into my hamper and organizing the little things, so my mom couldn't find a reason to hurt me. it'll be okay, i do these things to avoid trouble. it's simple. i do something, she won't do something. i don't do something, she'll do something. the best is for me to handle everything myself so i don't get myself hurt. that's how it works.

slinging my bag over my shoulder, i looked outside. the sky looked dull and the clouds dark, it seemed a rainstorm would arrive, so i decided to bring my umbrella just in case. running down the fire escape, i started looking for (name)'s car. spotting the vehicle, i jogged over, knocking on the window to signal the girl it was me. she unlocked the door and i opened the passenger side of the door. "thanks for waiting for me." i said as i entered the car. she nodded back at me, driving off to the school as i put the packed lunch into my backpack and zipped it up.

finally reaching the school, i departed from the warm seat of the car, and opened the door for the kind girl who drove me there. "i can walk you to class?" i suggested. "sure, why not." she responded with a shrug. grabbing her bag as she turned the car off and locked the doors. i exhaled, the cold air hitting my face as i took the girl to class. i could tell today was going to be different from the other days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy! it's eli again with another chapter :) i took a little 3 day breakto write this, so i could rest up and not overwork myself. here it is!!
> 
> p.s, eat and drink water today


End file.
